1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of elasticized orthopedic devices applied on or about portions of the body for compression, support, protection, therapeutic effect and the like. More particularly, a reusable, bonded, urethane-based thermoplastic foam layer is intimately adhered to an elasticized fabric substrate having certain fastening structures and properties. According to an inventive aspect, the fabric and bonded foam define flat strap and pad portions having different widths, arranged such that the device conforms to specific body portions for compression and support with minimal bunching or folding. In particular the invention is arranged to conform to a user""s limbs and joints. The structure of the fabric and bonded foam and the fastening structures permit wrap-backs and overlaps. More or less tension can be applied up to a point of attachment, for adjusting the intensity at localized areas with gradient pressure. Electrically formed heat-welded seams bond parts of the device, including the hook parts of hook-and-loop fastening elements that engage at a user selected position on the fabric to adjust and affix the device in place.
2. Prior Art
For various reasons, for example due to trauma, illness, weakness or age, or simply to provide additional resistance to strains, the muscles, joints, and soft tissue of the human body can benefit from added exterior compression and support. This may be the case for mundane functions such as walking, running, throwing and the like, for physically demanding functions such as weight lifting, for repetitive motions such as typing, etc. To be compatible for use on the human anatomy, applied supports have traditionally taken the form of some type of stretch fabric which is wrapped around the portion of the user""s body that is required to be reinforced and supported, for example, the ankles, knees, wrists, elbows, shoulders, lumbar region, thighs or digits as well as the soft tissue that adjoins and surrounds these regions of the body. Elasticized tubular structures also have been produced in suitable size and shape for use about the knees, wrists, etc. Conventional tubular structures that might exert effective pressure can be difficult to get on and off, or to pull into place, or to keep in position. Tubular structures generally lack adjustability, and may not exert the most desirable amount of pressure at the point where they are placed, due to the relative sizes of the tubular support structure and the user""s body. Every user""s body is substantially unique in its dimensions, at a level of precision that is needed to provide a convenient yet effective support.
A support as described may be used for purposes of therapeutic support, such as to protect and support tissues that already have been injured or weakened, or for prophylactic use, i.e., to prevent an injury. Such supports may be used to ensure safety during a particularly vigorous form of exercise, to carry a supporting or impact-absorbing structure, or simply for the user""s comfort. Although discussed herein with reference to support of the human body, and in particular to support joints and appendages, the invention is broadly applicable to other sites on the human body as well as to veterinary uses and the like.
A popular form of support for a muscle or joint is an elongated length of resiliently stretchable (e.g., elasticized) fabric, known as an xe2x80x9cAcexe2x80x9d bandage. The Ace type bandage is versatile in that the same form of bandage can be wrapped around various different portions of the body when necessary, by suitably encircling the affected body portion using the simple elongated strip-like bandage. Thus the bandage can be wrapped around irregularly shaped portions of the anatomy, for example, arches, ankles, knees, elbows and the like. The bandage is wrapped with some elastic elongation, in repeated turns of the fabric over and around the affected portion, until the area requiring support is adequately covered and adequate resilient pressure is applied. After the strip-like bandage is wrapped around the affected body portion, the free end of the bandage is secured against a previous wrap. This can be accomplished by butterfly clips that engage in the fabric, by tucking under the free end or other by another fastening method or device that prevents unraveling of the wraps.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,838xe2x80x94Sherman discloses an improved foam plastic orthopedic bandage which is simple in design, inexpensive to manufacture and efficient in use. The bandage comprises a layer of unbroken-loop fabric which may be elasticized. The unbroken loop fabric has fastening properties similar to the pile side of a hook-and-pile fastener (e.g., xe2x80x9cVELCROxe2x80x9d brand or a similar material) such that the hook side of such a fastener can be used to affix a free end of the bandage to an overlapped layer. The unbroken loop fabric when utilized in a support device, can be either stretchable with elasticity both in the longitudinal direction and in the transverse direction or non-stretchable. A second stretchable foam plastic layer is intimately bonded to the unbroken loop fabric layer or sheet without the need for additional materials such as stitching, rivets, staples, etc. in an automatic, heat applied, bonding process. The foam layer is non-cytotoxic, breathable, and of sufficient thickness to provide satisfactory cushioning over the portion of the human body to be treated with the orthopedic bandage.
Although the ""838 patent provided an improved foam plastic orthopedic bandage, it was limited to a generally elongated strip structure similar to an Ace bandage. In U.S. Patent Des.383,846xe2x80x94Goldstein, the foam plastic bandage concept is embodied in a bandage or support structure having a central panel of relatively greater width with adjoining lengths extending in opposite directions from the central panel, and tapering to narrow ends. One of the ends bears a fastener that can engage at any point on one face of the composite foam/fabric material (namely on the fabric side. This bandage is disclosed for use, for example, as a foot and ankle support; however its structure and concept are similar to an Ace bandage in that it is a generic-shaped piece of material can be wrapped around a body part and affixed as desired by joining a free end to the underlying wrap(s). It would be advantageous if such a bandage could be improved for particular uses such as specific joints and appendages, optimized for such uses and nevertheless arranged to adjust precisely in a manner appropriate for the location and the extent of support required by the user.
The invention concerns elasticized orthopedic devices that are wrapped about portions of the body and affixed at least at one free overlapping end, for applying compression, pressure and support to the tissues and to support joints, such as, ankles, elbows, knees, and wrists. More particularly, a reusable, bonded, plastic foam layer is intimately adhered to an elasticized fabric substrate having fastening properties. The overlapping portions of fabric are provided in varying widths and shapes that can be endwise attached to one another. Wider shapes are useful in wrapping around specific portions of the body to provide a relatively wide area of supporting pressure, and the narrower shapes concentrate additional support at a selected area, for example overlapping or underlapping the wider part, or engaging adjacent to a protruding anatomical area such that the adjustable device is fixed in is place as well as adjustable for the user""s particular size and the extent of pressure required.
The foam plastic and fabric device preferably comprises a thermoplastic urethane foam layer that has been intimately adhered to an elasticized substrate fabric. Such adherence is aptly provided by curing a liquid foam composition that is poured or flowed onto one side of the fabric such that the curing foam engages the interstices of the fabric upon curing, while leaving strands of the fabric exposed on the opposite side, including unbroken strands that provide the functional loop or pile structure needed for engagement with the hook side of a hook-and-pile fastener. Thus the substrate preferably comprises an unbroken loop or strand fabric and has fastening properties resembling those of the pile side of a hook and pile fastener. Tabs that are faced with the corresponding hooks of a hook and pile type fastener are attached to the device, preferably at least at one free edge of the wider or narrower shapes, for example being electronically welded to the fabric and underlying foam layer at the end of a narrower over-wrap portion. The tabs can be quickly fastened to the fabric with minimal pressure or released from the surface of the fabric by being pulled upward from engagement, enabling the device to be fit precisely, or to be refit afterwards (e.g., tightened, loosened, repositioned, etc.). The device accommodates the dimensions of any user over a wide range of sizes, and provides the desired degree of resilient pressure for each. The tabs can be affixed anywhere over the available span of fabric to achieve a wide variety of different configurations, with certain particular configurations being discussed below for relief of common complaints or for supporting particularly vulnerable anatomical structures.
The thermoplastic foam layer provides a cushioning support device that breathes, for comfortable, direct contact with the skin, and can even be used over an open wound. Different examples of the invention can be used singularly or in combination, on the ankles, feet, knees, wrists, hands, elbows and the like.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide improved foam plastic orthopedic bandages having the attributes set forth.
It is another object to provide improved foam plastic orthopedic bandages which may be used to treat and/or to obviate the symptoms of carpal tunnel syndrome, tennis elbows, injuries to the Achilles tendon and similar traumatic conditions located around ankles, wrists, and knees, as well as generally to provide comfortable, well fitting and protective support to the ankles, wrists and other anatomical parts which can benefit from added exterior support.
Other objects and aspects of the invention will be apparent from the following description of certain exemplary embodiments in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.